you're a lot of fun!
by Turtlelurver
Summary: matthias and alfred have a little fun with their friend mel! warning-oc


The beautiful winter stars shone brightly in the moonlit sky casting downwards onto warm houses and was getting late and the temperature was dropping slowly. As the snow was lazily falling two teenaged boys were trudging though the settling snow on their way to their friends Melanie who most probably was asleep it was getting on to be four Køhler and his lovely assistant Alfred. loudly bashed on the door pre knowing Melanie was "alone".

A very wide awake Melanie came down the stairs. Wanting to kill the people on the other side of the door. 'What?' alfred and Mathias looked at her scowl with big grins.'Come play with us!' 'please!'.After ten minutes solid of begging,she finally agreed.'Let me get some clothes on...'.

The snow covered most of the street as they ran throwing snowballs at each slowly crept up on a hiding Melanie and tackled her to the snowy ground. 'get off you idiot!' 'what's the magic word?' 'get off or I'll hurt you!' 'no the word I'm looking for!' 'uhh you're so heavy!' Alfred came over wondering what was happening 'haha dude you're crushing on her...LITERALLY!" he fell over laughing at his stupid joke to not notice Melanie had pulled Mathias so they were just inches apart from each other.

A dull blush crept over his face warming him up.'Mathias please?' he slowly stood up still very much blushing. 'huh?' Alfred was easily confused and wasn't so sure of what just happened between his friends.A little sleuthing around was soon to be in walk home was really awkward and Melanie had a "dammit I blew it" look about her.

As soon as they got in shoes and coats were swiftly removed and hung up and put away. 'would you like some hot chocolate?' Melanie offered 'oh yeah totally thanks!' laughed the too teens.'Dude I think I like her' Alfred said in a dreamy tone making Mathias want to punch him in the face. 'Oh that's good...'  
Alfred quickly replied with 'well I know you like her so maybe...if she wants to we could have a ...' he trailed off as if he didn't know what he was talking about or how to finish.

'A what?' Al removed his glasses and gently rubbed his eyes making Mathias always knew he liked both men and woman from his early teens .And there was no denying he found alfred to be adorably cute. Leaning foreword he brushed his lips against Alfred's s oft smooth came back into the room and witnessed her two best friends,obnoxious as they be,making out on her couch. 'Ahem?' letting them know she was broke apart. 'Its not what it looks like!' 'looks to me like you were kissing' she replied angrily melanie had a short didn't know if she was angry or little turned by what she had witnessed but she had a perfect idea.

Casually she strolled over and sat between laying in Alfred's lap and arm around looking away from her nervously.'Well...we both wanted to say...we like you but ugh... we got caught up...?' Raising a eyebrow she looked at them both and couldn't denial they were she leaned foreword and kissed Mathias sweetly getting Alfred jealous. Pushing her feet down trapping him from pulled him into a hug kissing his nose gently 'this could be fun' they could only murmur in agreement.

Mel was sitting in Alfred's lap as he kissed up her neck nipping and biting as Mathias kissed her teen boys cheeks were tinted a gentle red making her giggle on how cute they were hands drifted to her arms trailing them down to the heme of the seeing the look in his eyes Melanie gave the go he pulled it over her head and flung it somewhere for her to find later. Now it was her turn to blush her face went from her normal tanned skin to a embarrassed red colour.'Aw don't be shy we just want to play thats all' Alfred whispered trying to calm bite softly on her ear playfully runnig his fingers sensually over her stomach making her shiver.

Mathias feeling left out decided to kiss her again making Melanie whimper happily making him smirk smugly 'enjoying your self hm?' she didn't plan to answer that as she grabbed him foreword and shoved her lips on his as Alfred hugged her tightly from Alfred unclipped the hooks swiftly removing the article of to hide but her arms were pinned back by a slightly stronger blond man.

Mathias tongue went from her ear to her collar bone biting licking down her torso reaching a pinkish nub Mathias kissed at bit down on her hot removed his shirt feeling the room get to hot to bear with clothes her softly down onto the couch Mathias and Alfred looked at one another before kissing each other with passion while Mel watched Mathias stripped from his button up top and jeans leaving him in his boxers.

Who's going first?' Alfred asked with a sense of curiosity.'I don't mind' Melanie whispered slightly annoyed that they were gently kissed her again before taking off her trousers leaving her in her underwear. Smiling like an idiot he carelessly pulled them down and kissed and bit her inner began to move in his grasp but Alfred pushed her downwards comforting her lovingly 'does it feel good?' he could clearly see it was good more so in her licked at her again this time she pushed him timidly so he was lapped up the sweet juices that dripped down her knew she was near the edge and she knew they could tell.

Alfred began to twist Her pink nubs sadistically making her scream out their names as she came. 'haha dude looks like my turn!' Alfred quickly kissed her lips and pulled her was feeling a little tired now and started to see stars as Alfred pushed inside of her making her squirm in his her eyes he could tell she was in pain and pleasure so he kindly slowed down for room filled with her moans and Alfred's satisfied grunts ' I'm so close baby!' he whispered into her ear as he was about to let out a ear shatter scream as she came for the second off Alfred's orgasm.

Melanie fell asleep on the couch with a sedated wrapped her up in a warm noticed Mathias was still hard so he crawled over to his "lover" and kissed his stomach pushing him on the ground licking down his body and taking his cock into his pulled on his golden locks as he came in his mouth. they both cuddled together as they slept on the floor but first they got some blankets because after all it was a cold winters night.


End file.
